Tohru or Hikaru
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Tohru remembers her first friend. How can she not when her friend shares a body with her? Not to mention the fact that her friend is a centuries old demon! How will this affect the Sohma’s and how will they deal with a REAL demon?


**Tohru or Hikaru?**

Tohru remembers her first friend. How can she not when her friend shares a body with her? Not to mention the fact that her friend is a centuries old demon! How will this affect the Sohma's and how will they deal with a REAL demon?

* * *

500 Years Ago

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

An evil demon laughed as humans ran away from it as it set fire to their homes, ate their cattle and shredded their chickens.

Running into the rice fields they watched in horror as the demon slowly advanced on them.

Women holding their crying children, as the men of the village stood in front of them, trying to protect them with their farm tools.

The demon smirked, its golden eyes twinkling with evil as it watched the humans cower in fear at its might.

Blood of the cattle dripped from its mouth full of razor sharp teeth down from its massive jaws.

"HEH HEH HEH HEH."

The demon chucked as it eyed the frightened humans.

"Please, some one!"

One of the female villagers called as she trembled in the demons presents.

"Help us! Please!"

She yelled as the demon smirked.

"_**Yell all you want. No one will come to save you."**_

The demon said in its deep demonic voice as it reached a claw out and killed a few men in its way. Leaving some of the women and children to cower in the open, in site of the evil demon.

It's jaw opened planning on just chomping on the women and children, they all screamed at the demon's breath smelled of a decayed corps.

Before the demon's teeth got any closer, the sound of a single bell chimed, making the demon stop in mid motion.

One of the women opened an eye to see what had happened when she did feel the demons teeth sink into her flesh.

Behind the demon stood a priestess, dressed in a white and frost blue kimono, her face hidden by a veil as she jingled a small crystal bell, making the pure chiming noise.

The demon backed away closing its mouth before turning to growl at the priestess. Its eyes now set on her.

"_**You ruined my meal."**_

It yelled before it lunched itself savagely at the priestess roaring in rage.

"Priestess! Get out of the way!"

The women yelled to her but she did not move. She stood calmly as the demon drew closer, teeth drawn.

The women looked away, covering the children's eyes.

'_Be gone foul demon_

_Evil is not welcomed here_

_Where pure souls may live_

_I imprison you in here'_

The priestess held out her arms, as if to embrace the demon.

A strange force was pulling the demon now.

'_**What in the nine hells! What's this!?'**_

_'I offer my self_

_Danm me to the pits of hell_

_I vowed to protect _

_Every soul you will not get'_

As she said this the demon was drawn into the woman's chest in the same place as her heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

The demon cried out, clawing the earth to get away from being imprisoned.

The force intensified, invisible hands pried the demons claws from the dirt, dragging it into the woman's body, where it will be imprisoned for 7 years, before it is passed down to her child, a little girl, and so on into the next generation of female yet to come.

Now

The orange haired woman, told the little 7 year old girl, who looked at her amazed. The little girl looked at her mother innocently with her blue eyes, her brown hair falling down her back as she was dressed for bed in a pink night gown.

"So I have demon-chan now?"

'_**Hey! Stop calling me demon-chan, welp!'**_

A voice yelled at the girl from inside her head.

'_Sorry.'_

The little girl thought, apologizing to the ancient demon, which seemed to be less evil from its 500 years of imprisonment in human female bodies.

"Yes, Tohru. You can even name her since she hates being called demon-chan."

Her mother said happily, the demon in side the little girl's head grumbled a few words that the little girl did not under stand.

"Hikaru?"

The little girl said out loud.

The orange haired woman asked.

"That's what you want to name her?"

The little girl nodded her head. The demon surged as it didn't care mush for the name but didn't dislike it conpletly.

'_**Eh? It's ok. There are worst names.'**_

The demon said as its eye twitched in remembrance of some of its most hated past names.

* * *

This is only a temperately story. This is not one of my main stories so this will not be updated.

If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

I will send you the Character info.


End file.
